Along with rapid development of the Internet, more and more users view multimedia information such as a web page, a video and music through the Internet, thus more and more promotion information is placed in the multimedia information, for example, the promotion information being an advertisement. Factors such as whether promotion information is viewed by a user or not, influence of the promotion information and a feedback brought to an information promoter by the promotion information may be adopted to evaluate effectiveness of placing the promotion information. Therefore, methods for determining effectiveness of placing promotion information become concerns of the vast majority of information promoters.
At present, an information promoter may embed promotion information into multimedia information for placing, and when a terminal plays the multimedia information, the terminal may send a promotion information acquisition request to a promotion information server to acquire the corresponding promotion information from the promotion information server, and display the promotion information to expose the promotion information. In addition, in a process of displaying the promotion information, the terminal may make statistics on a number of exposures of an a number of clicks on the promotion information, acquire characteristic information such as an Internet Protocol (IP) address of the terminal, a region where the terminal is located and exposure time of the promotion information on the terminal, and send the obtained number of exposures, number of clicks and characteristic information to a monitoring server to enable the monitoring server to make statistics on a total number of exposures of, total number of clicks on and characteristic information of the promotion information and determine effectiveness of placing the promotion information on the basis of the total number of exposures of, total number of clicks on and characteristic information of the promotion information.
If most of users viewing the promotion information are not target users of promotion information, audience users of the promotion information being called target users, most of the users may not pay attention to the promotion information when the promotion information is placed by the abovementioned method, no more feedbacks are brought to an information promoter, and determination accuracy of effectiveness of placing the promotion information is relatively lower.